El petiso
by May-07
Summary: Jiraiya no podía entender como ese hombrecito atraía la atención de todas las mujeres siendo tan feo como era.


_**Yo de nuevo reportandome con otro one xD**_

_**Es un song fic que tenía que escribir para que la canción se fuera de mi cabeza xD**_

_**¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

_**Publicaciones: MundoSasuSaku.**_

_**Canción: Qué tendrá el petiso de Ricky Maravilla.**_

* * *

**El petiso (song fic)**

Sentado en una mesa de un bar de Konoha, Jiraiya, alias ero sannin, miraba desconcertado a un hombre sentado a poca distancia de él. Las mujeres iban directo a ese tipo como abejas a la miel y todas y cada una de las que frecuentaban el lugar suspiraban por él como si fuera un dios que bajo directo desde el cielo a la tierra.

Y Jiraiya se preguntaba en su mente una y otra vez ¿Qué tenía ese hombre?

_Qué tendrá ese petiso_

_Que comentan las mujeres_

_Tiene magia, tiene hechizo_

_Pero dónde es que lo tiene._

¡Vamos! El hombre apenas le llegaba al pecho cuando estaba de pie. Ni siquiera caminaba correctamente, no tenia pelos en la cabeza y cuando sonreía ¡santa Madre de Dios! ¡Le daban ganas de arrancarse los ojos! Este tipo no tenía estilo ni gracia. Era un crimen para la moda. Por eso, tenía que haber algo que hacía que las mujeres olvidaran todo eso ¿no? Pero la pregunta era ¿qué?

_Qué tendrá ese petiso_

_Para ser tan diferente_

_Si es pelado, medio chueco_

_Y además le faltan dientes._

¡Tenía que descubrir el secreto a toda costa! No podía ser que él, un sex symbol, como se catalogaba a sí mismo, tuviera menos fama que un clavo. Si tenía que sacarle el secreto por la fuerza ¡pues lo haría! Porque ese tipo estaba estorbando sus investigaciones para su próximo libro.

Necesitaba a una mujer y no iba a perder su tiempo observando como un tarado, feo, enano y demás horrendos calificativos se las llevara a todas las minas ¡Era inaceptable! ¡Jiraiya sama no puede ser ignorado por una rata inmunda!

Quería la calve, quería el secreto ¡Y lo quería ya! Si ese podía obtener tanta atención significaba que el truco que utilizaba era poderoso.

_Ese secreto, que me lo diga_

_Tal vez muchacha yo así consiga_

_Dónde está la clave, cuál es el motivo_

_Cómo es este asunto_

_Dígame dónde lo guarda_

_Dónde lo tiene escondido._

–Maldito petiso cabrón– murmuró disgustado.

¡No podía ser que todas las noches pasara lo mismo con ese enano de jardín! Todas gritaban enloquecidas cuando ese tipejo entraba por la puerta. ¡Por el amor de todo lo que es lindo! ¡Ese hombre era un ogro! ¡Parecía el elfo doméstico Dobby de Harry Potter!

"Pero eso no parece molestarle a las damas" dijo una vocecita molesta en su cabeza y ¡maldición! ¡Tenía razón!

_Qué tendrá el petiso, cuando las provoca_

_Qué tendrá el petiso que a las mujeres las vuelve locas._

_Qué tendrá el petiso, cuando las provoca_

_Qué tendrá el petiso que a las mujeres las vuelve locas._

¡Iba a investigar! ¡Claro que iba a hacerlo! Que se preparara el enano para el interrogatorio especial que le tenía preparado.

Tenía pensado interrogarlo, sacarle hasta la última gota de información y luego molerlo a golpes ¡sí! ¡Eso haría! Y lo disfrutaría segundo a segundo. Ya estaba podrido de ser ignorado, que las mujeres no le dieran ni el saludo y que pasaran por él como si fuera la mujer invisible de los 4 fantásticos.

Pero lo que más le reventaba era cómo lo manoseaban al otro hombre. ¡Pinche hobbit! ¡Lo iba a devolver a la Comarca!

_Qué tendrá ese petiso, yo quisiera averiguarlo_

_Ya que no ha quedado ni una que no quiera pellizcarlo._

_Qué tendrá ese petiso, quiero yo saberlo ahora_

_Porque tengo mucha pinta y no me dan ni la hora._

Miró por la ventana para poder calmarse aunque sea un poco. Tenía que pensar con tranquilidad ante de lanzarse al ataque. "Moverse como un delfín, atacar como un tiburón" se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras observaba la luna que brillaba arriba en el cielo.

Recordaba que una vez le había preguntado a algunas de las mujeres por qué se le acercaban tanto, qué tenía ese hombre qué él no tuviera. Pero las muy viles solo le sonreían y se iban, contoneando las caderas, sin decir una palabra.

"Quizás es un mafioso" pensó divertido y un clic sonó en su cabeza. ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Seguro trabajaba para la mafia o era un asesino y por eso no le decía nada. ¡Jiraiya que genio eres!

_Se lleva todas, no deja ni una_

_Yo como un tonto, miro la luna._

_Qué tendrá el petiso, que yo aquí no tenga._

_La que lo sabe se lo tiene bien callado_

_Porque nunca me lo cuenta._

Se paró de su asiento totalmente decidido ¡La verdad sería revelada ahora! El hombrecito tendría que rogar por piedad. ¿Creía que iba a poder ganarle al gran Jiraiya, escritor, ninja y galán de Konoha? ¡Ja! Qué equivocado estaba. Le iba a hacer comer el polvo con una aspiradora. ¡La venganza era dulce y fría como un rico helado!

"Mujeres, ¡no teman! Que el héroe acaba de llegar!" pensaba, con el ego más alto que la torre de Babel.

_Qué tendrá el petiso, cuando las provoca_

_Qué tendrá el petiso que a las mujeres las vuelve locas._

_Qué tendrá el petiso, cuando las provoca_

_Qué tendrá el petiso que a las mujeres las vuelve locas._

Jiraiya caminó unos pasos y se plantó frente al hombre. Este lo miró confuso ya que podía ver que al sannin parecía muy disgustado y tenía un brillo aterrador en su mirada.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre, señor? ¿Algún problema?– preguntó, sin despegar los ojos del ser amenazante.

–Usted es mi problema– gruñó Jiraiya. No iba a dar vuelta como una calesita, iba a ser directo y puntual.

–¿Yo?– habló el hombre sin comprender nada.

–¡Admítalo!– gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que el bar entero quedara en silencio, observando el espectáculo– ¡Admita que es un mafioso ladrón! ¡Chorro de cuarta! ¡Hijo de Satán! ¡Bosta de caballo!

El hombre se quedo boquiabierto al igual que todas las personas que se encontraban allí. Nadie, absolutamente nadie entendía lo que le estaba pasando a uno de los sannin de la aldea.

Jiraiya gritaba sin control todos los insultos que se le ocurrían en el momento. Ese hombrecito iba a pagar todas y cada una de las maldades que había hecho.

Mientras esto ocurría, otro hombre se paró de su asiento, desde donde observaba el espectáculo, y se acercó lentamente hacia el enojado e histérico gritón.

–Jiraiya– le habló calmadamente.

–¡¿Qué mierda quieres, Orochimaru?!– preguntó con una vena saltándole de la frente.

–Este hombre al que estas insultando– lo señalo con un gesto de la mano– Es el feudal de la aldea de la niebla, está aquí por negocios.

Silencio. Pesado e incómodo silencio.

¡Ups! Parece que alguien había metido la pata.

_Por ser mal pensado, yo metí la pata_

_Porque el petiso, tiene mucha plata._

Claro, era un feudal. Alguien con mucho dinero y poder ¿Cómo no lo había sospechado aunque sea un poco? ¡Idiota, era un idiota!

Al ver que su amigo se quedaba mudo, Orochimaru pidió disculpas por él y ordenó a la multitud que siguiera cada uno en lo suyo que allí no había más nada que ver. Hecho eso, miró a Jiraiya y le sonrió burlonamente, eso le pasaba por tarado y por dejarse llevar por su furia.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?– preguntó con un hilo de voz.

–Porque nunca me lo preguntaste, Jiraiya– contestó Orochimaru, aguantándose la risa, y se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Después de todo el quilombo que había armado al cuete, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era agachar la cabeza e irse por la puerta trasera. Después de todo tenía que conservar, con semejante papelón que armó, la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo al hacerlo xD**

**Y ya saben ¿tomates o chocolates? Ustedes tienen la última palabra.**

**¡Nos leemos en otra!**

_**Kisses**_


End file.
